


Café da Manhã

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: "Você importa se eu me sentar na sua mesa ? Todos os outros lugares estão ocupados"





	Café da Manhã

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florrie/gifts).



Stannis Baratheon era uma pessoa de rotinas e hábitos. Todo dia de semana pela manhã ele levava sua filha até a porta do colégio, depois ele ia para a lanchonete mais próxima, sentava sozinho na última mesa no canto esquerdo, lia o seu jornal e tomava três xicaras de café em cerca de quinze a vinte minutos e ia embora.

Naquele dia ele seguiu exatamente a mesma rotina, mas após cinco minutos após ele ter chegado um homem de cabelos e olhos castanhos colocou a mão de leve no seu ombro e disse :

"Você importa se eu me sentar na sua mesa ? Todos os outros lugares estão ocupados"

"Eu não me importo" Stannis disse.

"Eu acho que eu devo ter passado umas cem vezes por esse lugar sem entrar"

Stannis estava prestes a voltar para a leitura do seu jornal quando o homem disse :

"E você ? Você vem aqui com frequência ? Isso não é uma cantada eu juro, eu só quero saber o que que eles servem de bom aqui"

"Eu venho aqui com frequência. Eu não assumi que você estivesse flertando. O café é bom, o pão é adequado, o qualidade dos outros produtos tende a variar bastante, mas minha filha em geral gosta bastante da torta de morango e dos pães de queijo"

"Parece uma menina com bom gosto"

"Ela é"

O homem pediu uma porção de pães de queijo e Stannis voltou a ler o seu jornal. O homem terminou sua refeição rápido e disse :

"Eu agradeço a você e a sua filha pela indicação, estava muito bom. Você se importa se eu der uma pequena olhada no caderno de esportes do seu jornal ?"

"Pode olhar. Pode ficar na verdade, eu só leio o primeiro caderno e a seção de economia"

"Obrigada, então tem algo de bom acontecendo na economia do mundo ?"

"Não, tudo está horrível"

Ele não disse isso como uma piada, mas o homem riu e ele se sentiu estranhamente orgulhoso disso. E ao longo do dia a memória desse momento, do som do riso e do lábios do homem se moveram ficou voltando para a sua mente.

.

.

.

No dia seguinte ele fez como sempre e sentou na sua mesa de sempre, fez o mesmo pedido de sempre. Mas como no dia anterior poucos minutos após entrar na lanchonete ele sentiu uma mão no seu ombro.

"Oi, eu sei que tem um monte de mesas vazias, mas eu estava me perguntando se você se importaria se eu me sentasse com você de novo"

"Eu não me importo"

"Meu nome é Davos, eu esqueci de me apresentar ontem"

"Prazer em conhece-lo Davos. Eu sou Stannis"

.

.

.

No terceiro dia Davos já estava lá esperando por ele na mesa deles antes de Stannis entrar. Stannis suspeitava, ou pelo menos esperava que as suas manhãs de tomar café sozinho tinham terminado.


End file.
